


Dynamic like Dynamite

by zovinar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Sass, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Strategy & Tactics, Team as Family, all of the fight, team is salty as usual, this was kinda a pain to tag, woo punching!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zovinar/pseuds/zovinar
Summary: “Look there's no way I’m going with Keith, he can't stealth for shit.”“C’mon Shiro, I really wanna hit up the data repository.”“Guys, we’ll pair off so we have the best squad on each job; just like always.”(Like any good team, mixing things up always leads to…interesting results.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m aiming to hit each combo but there are like, ten combinations if I wanna net all of ‘em and I really don’t have the momentum for all of that at once.
> 
> anyway, go team mayhem let’s wreck some shit.

“Got the layout?”

“Gimme a sec, their archiving procedures are _Paleolithic.”_

Lance sighs as Pidge’s fingers flash over the keys. “Hey, about the extraction plan—”

“Told you it’s a bust. Sending blueprints to you now.” She flicks the floor plan from her screen to his before blasting through the rest of the system.

“Gotcha.” Lance eyes the map. “Right, Keith,” he nails three sentries as they come in range, “you’re gonna need to go through the alternate relay path to get to the hub, main entrance is a no go.”

“Roger.”

Pidge reaches down and rips out a bunch of cabling and wires from underneath the console. “Entry protocols are offline.”

“You spoil me,” Lance jokes as he sits up, shifting his bayard into a rifle. Three shots, three doors disabled and down.

“Okay but, I know you said that the ionic interference is jamming us from setting off the charges remotely—Keith the upper path there, just tear through the grate—but that doesn’t mean I can’t just shoot them.”

Pidge stills, pausing mid stroke. “Bitching”

“I try.”

 

“Yo, Shiro. Got some not so good news.”

Shiro rips through a sentry bot then flings one-half of it into another cluster of them. A hand signal to Keith, then he ducks into a small side passage.

“What’s up, Pidge?”

“Some kind of blockade is coming up, right between most of us and the rendezvous point.”

He frowns as the sounds from outside peak then cut off. “Show me?”

Shiro’s holo-screen lights up as Keith slips into the corridor behind him.  

“It’s just now coming together but still doesn't look good—fortification looks heavy. Me, Hunk, and you guys’ll all need access to that section to get through and they’ve got us all stuck on different sides of ‘em.”

Keith traces a finger over the route then settles it on a blinking blue indicator; a stationary one. “What, is Lance too busy taking a nap to help out?”

“Shut up, fuzzy. I’m keeping an eye on it, been taking out the worst that's shown up. I can do support but they’ll sight me way before I can clear a path myself.”

“Hunk?”

“Yeah, Shiro I’m tapped down over here—doing just fine, but I’m not gonna be getting anywhere anytime soon.”

“Okay, we’ll take care of it.” Shiro flicks his wrist, cybernetic hand activating and bathing the walls with a purple wash. “Keith, on my six. We’ll punch through in wedge formation.”

Keith gives him a wild smile. “Aye-aye, sir.”

They cut through the forces like a knife.

 

“Keith! Keith come in! Keith! _Answer me you fucking furry!!”_

“Lance?”

“Shit shit shit. Shiro, Keith just went off comms.”

“Lance…” Keith always goes off comms, they’re used to it by now and Lance generally deals with the best. Except when—Shiro’s eyes widen. “Hunk, do you still have eyes on Pidge?”

“...Oh no.”

“FUCK.”

“Lance!”

Something explodes in the distance.  

￮￮￮

“Hey” Keith slices through three bots and kicks a soldier in the stomach, “did you just get the feeling that Lance is crying right now?”

Pidge marks the stress points on the ground then anchors with her bayard, letting Keith brace against her. “Statistically, I’d say the chances of that— _shit!”_ They both duck a gout of flame and Keith smashes through the floor, the entire corridor collapsing in. She lets Keith drop down first before sliding down the rubble herself. “I’d say chances are high.”

Pidge slices through a power line then sends a jolt of electricity down it. The central generator whines at the surge, alarms wailing shrilly. “We’ve got ten,” she calls as she skidded over to Keith, who kicks his way through a hatch.

He rips off the cover and Pidge shoots her bayard around a beam. She leans back and tests the stability of her line, judging it secure enough to support their descent. “Pretty fucking high, actually.”

Feet braced on the walls of the chute, Keith wraps an arm around her shoulders, tucking her into his side and pulling them both into position so he can take the brunt of the impact. “Yeah?”

She shoots him a grin. “Yeah.”

They drop.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this installment is brought to you by the fite squad, aka team arm. that is, as opposed to the spite squad: our two vulgarians up there.


	2. Chapter 2

“Shit, are we in the central maintenance module? We’re in the central maintenance module.”

Hunk slams the door shut just after Pidge sprints in. Engaging the locks, he pushes his back into it and lets out a gusty sigh of relief then flinches away at the sound of a squad of thwarted bots crashing headlong into the door. Pidge is already across the room, plugging into the computer.

“Can you get at the sensor relay?” Hunk starts ruffling through the mess of tech on the floor, “if we can cut off the infrared we can get around the pileup.”

Pidge curses. “No, it’s a closed network, just the maintenance and safety systems.”

“Okay, okay, we can at least get some of the sweepers started up, distract them a bit.”

Hunk catalogs the inventory as Pidge drums her fingers on the console sharply. Suddenly, she stills.

“Hey, we already cleared the base of prisoners and non-coms, right?”

“Sure but…” Hunk catches Pidge’s eye and realization flashes across his face. “Shiro, can you guys make sure your suits have full filtration and life support engaged?”

“Done. Just—just don't go overboard. Please.”

Pidge eyes the fire suppression controls with a grin. “Mm, we’ll try.”

“You’re just gonna have to hope for the best guys,” Hunk says offhand as he pries the plating off the main console, exposing the wires and circuitry.

“Bitch u gon die…” comes Lance’s voice faintly over the comms.

 

_“Oh. My fucking_ —!!”

“Stop shouting in the comm, Lance!” Pidge snaps.

“He’s doing the thing!” he hisses back, “he’s doing it again and I— _Shiro I fucking swear!”_

Shiro _deliberately ignores_ the plasma cannon firing up at his back and Lance swears like the fucking _dickens_ as he triangulates his shots to overload the power banks _before the thing fries their leader like a fucking chump_ what the hell.

“Sorry man,” Hunk offers, voice commiserating even through the static of the communicator.

Shiro just barely ducks under one of Lance’s blasts to punch his hand through a sentry because he has no sense of self-preservation whatsoever. “Lance, I’m gonna open up the corridor,” he says before razing through the security lockdown hatch and barricade.

Which…yeah opens up the corridor and gives Lance perfect line of sight, but also takes out most of Shiro’s cover and leaves him out in the open against the wave of gunners coming in through a side hatch.

“Shiro, I know we’re in sync enough for you to pull this shit, but one of these days I’m just gonna shoot you outta spite.”

Without being done with clearing the squad Shiro stops and looks up at Lance’s perch warmly, disregarding the five guns pointed at him.

“Lance, I trust you,” he says with a proud smile as Lance has to fire a hair’s width away from his dumb face to get at the droids.

“STOPPP!! DO!! ING!! THAT!!!!”

“I trust you so much, Lance. I know you’ve got my back.”

_“AUGH!!!!!”_

 

“Alright so,” Lance breaks in as he lines up his next shot, “why are we always the ones who get tossed out as bait.”

“Well, we are the only ones who can pull something like this,” Hunk reasons. “Turn coming up, don’t kick me in the face.”

“Bait, Hunk. I know I’m irresistible but this is not an appropriate use of my devastating good looks.”

Hunk laughs as he swings around a tight corner. “You know Keith and Pidge don’t have the patience for this kinda thing.”

“I guess we are leading these idiots off on a merry chase or something.”

From where he’s got Lance tossed over his shoulder, Hunk puts up one hand to steady him before sending a blast from his plasma cannon to clear the auxiliary path.

“Hunk?”

“Yeah, we’re gonna have to take the secondary route, the elevator looks busted.”

Lance shifts to accommodate the roll of Hunk’s shoulder then shoots through the hydraulics of the last doorway they ducked through. With a whine, the door slams shut, crushing one of their pursuers.

“Drop,” calls Hunk and Lance tucks himself in closer and grabs one of the handles built into the back of Hunk’s suit (really useful, if completely surprising when they’d first found them) for extra purchase as Hunk jumps down a collapsed stairway.

“This is still the worst princess carry ever.”

“This isn’t a princess carry, Lance. This is a sack-of-potatoes carry.”

“Ugh.”

“At least you’re a pretty, irresistible sack of destruction and badass, right?”

Lance laughs so hard he almost misses his next shot.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if there’re any that you’re really looking forward to and I’ll try and get them first! it'll still be subject to the whims of inspiration but I'll try damnit.


End file.
